


Forbidden Pleasures

by Alpha007



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cryokinesis, F/M, Licking, Sex, Slightly femdom, aphrodae, clitoral teasing, electrokinetic chastity, electrokinetic prostate stimulation, electrokinetic sounding, extremely ticklish, glans polishing, mild violence, slight mind control, superpowered sex, tease and denial, ticklish sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha007/pseuds/Alpha007
Summary: A visit to The Twist went slightly awry. So while everyone else is busy, Jaime and J.D get up to more bedroom dirtiness after consuming the highly aphrodisiac laden Aphrodae.





	Forbidden Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> The Twist and The Foxkin are references from Titan Comics, Aphrodae's come from the planet Siren but was given to Alexia(Jaime's mother) free from a market stall after helping out the owner's dog. Jaime later took them off her mother as they're a forbidden fruit nearly everywhere else in the Universe. After several traumatic events, Jaime hypnotised J.D to become less ticklish, only for that to move to another part of his anatomy. Incidents referenced in this story come from the chapter 'Visiting The Twist' and the title of this story comes from a chapter in a story called 'Alexia's Adventures in Time and Space' on FanFiction.

Jaime and J.D teleported into the TARDIS, the Scots-girl still pissed off as ever. She angrily paced back and forth, growling and muttering. 

Still a little woozy from the forced sexual activity, the Half-Time Lord tumbled to the grating, a little gasp escaping his mouth when that caused fresh pain in his rear end. But enough about himself, he was more worried about Jaime than himself. He could sense how angry she was and he was confused how she even got into that state. Carefully easing himself back to his feet, J.D watched as Jaime continued to pace back and forth. It made him very wary. 

“Are you okay, Jaime?” He asked and gulped seconds later when she stopped and glared coldly at him. Something was different. 

“Sexual activity.” Jaime growled in reply.

“Excuse me?” He asked because he wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. 

“Sexual activity,” Jaime repeated, fully turning to him. “The only fuckin’ reason why those Foxkin targeted you is ‘cause they smelled the sexual activity on you!” She growled.

J.D blinked in surprise. “Are you blaming me for getting myself kidnapped by walking talking humanoid Foxes?” He asked. But as soon as he said it, he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. His brown eyes widened when he sensed fresh anger from her, followed by a snarl emitting from her mouth. 

“Strip!” She growled. 

Frowning, the Half-Time Lord wondered if he’d mis-heard her again. “Sorry?” He said. 

“Ye heard me!” Jaime growled back in reply, taking a step towards John. “I said strip. Take yer damn clothes off!” 

Eyes widening again, J.D really hoped she was joking, but the way she was acting still worried him. “What, right now?” He asked. “In the Console Room?” He hoped the others were okay. 

Apparently Jaime’s patience was threadbare because she felt the need to use Mind Control on him. “Take your clothes off, NOW!” She commanded, voice echoing. 

Brown eyes wide, John suddenly felt the need to take his clothes off, and did so, tossing them haphazardly all over the place, until he was completely naked and stood opposite the Scots-girl. Moments later he regained his senses and he shook the fuzziness out of his head. Then he realised he was completely naked and yelped before covering his privates with his hands.

Jaime giggled at his reaction, finding it cute until she became serious again. “Hands behind your back.” She commanded next and J.D looked conflicted before being forced to put his arms behind his back. Commending his ability to attempt to fight the Mind Control, Jaime stared at the Half-Time Lord’s penis, which was darker than the rest of him and half hard and still rising. 

John shifted uncomfortably on his feet, wary of the way Jaime was looking at him. Something was seriously wrong and he wished the others would get back soon so he could figure it out with The Doctor. “Jaime, what’s wrong?” He asked. “I’ve never seen you this angry.” He needed to know. 

Jaime ignored him. “Why d’ye wank so much?” She counter-asked. 

“What?” J.D squawked and his face blushed in embarrassment. “I can’t tell you that!” The cold look in her eyes chilled him to the bone as she took a step towards him. 

“Would ye like me tae repeat the question?” Jaime growled at him. “Or I could force it out of ye!”

J.D gulped, still feeling embarrassed and was now feeling cold. “No need!” He squeaked, putting his hands up in defence. 

“Well?” Jaime demanded, taking another step towards the Half-Time Lord, noting his blush was deepening. 

J.D stepped back and bumped into the console. “I…can’t help it,” he said. “Every-time I cum I’m far too tic…sensitive to finish the job.” John admitted, his face red at this point as waves of embarrassment washed off him. “And afterwards I’m always still…so unsatisfied.” He looked down and shifted awkwardly on his feet as Jaime glared at him. 

She then snorted laughter and shook her head, feeling confusion from her bond-mate. "Are ye sayin’ you’re actually ruinin’ your own orgasms?” She asked but never gave J.D a chance to reply. “Nae wonder those Foxkin were so adamant tae get ye into their wee milkin’ farm.” John opened his mouth to speak, only for Jaime to beat him too it again. “You dinnae need tae use your hand tae make yerself feel good. I can dae tha’ for you!” She suggested.

John smiled awkwardly, still feeling embarrassed. “Uhh, no…I’m fine.” He replied. Normally he would be happy to ‘feel good’ with Jaime, but not when he could sense something was wrong with her. Although he felt he may have said the wrong thing judging by the angry scowl that had appeared on her face. 

Jaime snarled angrily and took a couple of steps away from him. “Alright, if tha’s how you want tae play it,” she growled. “On yer knees.” Jaime ordered. John just looked puzzled and ran his hand through his messy hair. “I said…ON YOUR KNEES!!!” Jaime roared loudly, making the poor Half-Time Lord jump in shock. And as extra incentive, she pulled on the tether that still held onto his testicles. 

Letting out a pained yell of surprise when he felt the tug, J.D fell heavily on his knees and doubled over, gritting his teeth. He’d completely forgotten she had Telekinetically tethered him by his balls. Just his luck! 

“Now, you’re goin’ tae do as you’re told and listen tae me,” Jaime told him, moving close to John and ruffling his hair before grabbing a handful and forcing him to look up at her. He grimaced painfully at the hair pulling but Jaime ignored it. “We’re goin’ tae tne bedroom and I’m goin’ tae make you cum so hard.” She promised.

For some reason J.D found his penis growing extra hard. He couldn’t help it, it was like he was worried and excited at the same time. 

“Follow me.” Jaime spoke and turned away to go into the inner TARDIS. Seconds later J.D hissed painfully when he felt a viscious tug on his testicles. So he gained his feet and went to follow Jaime, only for him to yelp out and stumble back to the grating when he felt a hard smack to the back of his head. “WHA’ DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOIN’?” His bond-mate roared as he rubbed the area that had been hit by a telekinetic slap. 

“I thought I was following you!” J.D replied in a sarcastic way. 

“Ye dinnae walk, ye crawl!” Jaime growled at him. 

“What?” He blushed, looking up at Jaime, completely stunned. This was getting too much. “Jaime!!” He whined, but he remained ignored. 

“You crawl behind me, like a good wee puppy.” Jaime reiterated. 

Sighing, John watched in exasperation as Jaime walked out of the Console Room, then he quickly followed on his hands and knees when he felt the tug. Along the way he felt a sense of curious humour from the TARDIS. *Oh, don’t you start!* He admonished the Time Machine. *Can’t you do anything?* He asked and only received a negative in reply.

Apparently, he’d been going far too slow for Jaime’s liking because he felt another viscious tug on his testicles. Letting out a groan, J.D hurried his pace along the corridor. A short time later they reached their room, which had once been just Jaime’s room but now had similarities with The Doctor’s room but with differences. Rose had complained about The Doctor’s room being occupied by somebody else other than herself and The Doctor, so the TARDIS re-arranged Jaime’s old room. 

The Half-Time Lord crawled up onto the bed and sat down, slouching while watching Jaime pace in agitation as she rifled through her pockets. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with her, and why she was acting the way she was. Two seconds later John’s eyes widened when Jaime pulled out two golden glowing peach-like fruit from her pocket. 

“Jaime! Where the bloody hell did you get those from?” He asked, sitting up straight and looking completely flabbergasted she even had the golden fruit in the first place. Didn’t she know they were dangerous and forbidden on most planets?

“Ma’ had ‘em,” the Scots-girl replied, looking at the fruit as if mesmerised by them. “Given tae her as thanks. Somethin’ tae do with a dog.” 

Now John was even more puzzled. Why would Alexia have them and who gave her the fruit? “Look,” he tried scooting towards Jaime but he stopped and winced at the pain in his arse. There was something else to worry about. “Don’t you realise how powerful these fruit are? It’s why they’re preferred to on Siren and its nearest Planets…” To his surprise he found one being thrown at him and he easily caught it. 

“Aye,” Jaime replied. “Now eat it.” 

Furrowing his brows, J.D wondered if he was still mishearing things. “What? But…didn’t you listen to what I just said? The Aphrodae is a powerful aphrodisiac and…” 

“Eat it or I’ll make you eat it!” Jaime growled. 

Eyes wide, John gulped before looking down at the peach-like fruit. It was mesmerising the longer he looked at it, but that’s because it was a fruit of the Sirens. And he really didn’t want to eat it. But she was going to make him anyway.

Taking a deep breath, then blowing it out again, John raised the Aphrodae to his mouth and finally took a bite, chewing it. The fruit had a sweet and very juicy taste to it and the inside was pinky-red and just as juicy. He swallowed the bite and suddenly felt like he needed to eat a lot more of it. Not even thinking twice, John began to snaffle the rest of the Aphrodae, pinky red sticky juice running down his chin. By the time J.D had finished eating the fruit he had juice all over his hands and most of his face, there was a warm tingly feeling throughout his body, his Mind was hazy and unthinking apart from the idea of sex, and he had a raging hard-on. 

As he was licking his fingers of the sticky pink-red Aphrodae juice he heard his name being called and looked up, his eyes widening at a sight. Stood opposite him, with pinky-red juice all over chin and most of her face as well, was a very naked Jaime. Her nipples stuck out hungrily and bright red and he imagined what they would be like in his mouth. But her vagina with its dark Raven pubes tantalised him even more and he thought about what it would taste like with all its juices running out. His aphrodisiac’d Mind could barely comprehend those thoughts and he practically short circuited. So he started scooting forward on the bed, hands outstretched towards Jaime and whining like a bitch on heat.

Jaime chuckled and grinned at the Half-Time Lord’s actions with his hands outstretched towards her. “See somethin’ ye like?” She further teased him. She had eaten the spare Aphrodae and had been amazed how sweet and juicy it tasted. Now she felt deeply aroused, just like J.D. But unlike him her Mind wasn’t as hazy, though she still had dirty fantasies over what she wanted to do to him. “I’ll come tae you, big boy!” She said, eyeing how hard his penis was. 

She moved towards the bed and practically jumped into J.D’s lap, where he wrapped his arms around her and began to lick the fruit juice off her face. Letting out a moan and feeling her clit throb with arousal, Jaime mirrored him by placing her arms around his shoulders and licking the excess juice off his face when she could. Waves and waves of his arousal was making her feel so wet, and she giggled as his wandering hands tweaked on a nipple or poked a finger or two into her slit.

Two minutes and fifty-three seconds later, Jaime snapped out of her Aphrodae fuelled arousal when her body metabolised it out of her system. Sighing, Jaime closed her eyes, letting J.D continually lick and feel her up. It angered her a little, and frustrated het even more that because of how quick her body metabolised she couldn’t get drunk. Nor could an aphrodisiac influence her, it seemed. 

Making a quick decision, Jaime used her super-strength to wench J.D’s arms off her body so that she wasn’t pinned down, then she picked up the Half-Time Lord and body slammed him into the mattress, stunning him breathless for the moment. Which was lucky for Jaime because she used her telekinesis to pin J.D to the bed. John quickly recovered and started struggling and whining. 

“Calm down!” Jaime muttered, seductively crawling up his body, turning around and sitting so that his mouth was close to her vagina. He clearly got the picture because he began to lick and suck her. The Scots-girl moaned and giggled at the way his talented tongue found her most ticklish and sensitive spots. Soon enough she bent over his body, reached down and took a hold of his rock hard penis. “Time tae play you like a well played fiddle.” Jaime spoke at it as if it were a mic that dribbled pre-cum.

Xxxxx

But first, she closed her eyes, shuddering and moaning as she began to orgasm. It surprised Jaime that it came on so fast. Of course, her big boy was extremely talented and she doubted his tongue would ever get tired. “That’s it, keep goin’.” She grunted out before snorting as he latched onto her sensitised ticklish clit. “Oh, Rassilon!” She whined, eyes wide and hips rocking. “Let me show you wha’ I can do tae you!” She managed to get out despite the constant stimulation. 

Pushing the foreskin further down so it wasn’t in the way, Jaime put a finger on the tip of the wet glans before lightly circling her finger around it. She knew from experience that J.D found this to be ticklishly irritating, and she could feel and hear him as he whined and snorted with laughter. Normally he would complain about being tickled this way and he would ask her to stop. But because he was in such an aphrodisiacal haze he couldn’t express words. 

And Jaime was fine with that. “Round and round it goes!” She muttered as she continued to twirl her finger around his head which looked well and truly engorged with blood, much like the rest of his penis, which was so taut it could probably be used as a slingshot. His testicles looked heavy and swollen, purply-red in colour and likely to be full of cum, despite being recently milked out by the Foxkin.

Then Jaime changed track and instead lightly scratched at the head with her nails. This time the Half-Time Lord outright laughed, giggled and whined at her ministrations. He had already let go of her clit, leaving it throbbing in denial and if he hadn’t been tied down Telekinetically he’d be thrashing by now. “Hey!! I didnae tell ye tae stop,” she admonished J.D. “Keep lickin’.” 

Considering he was probably Mindless by now she didn’t think he’d be listening, until he resumed the licking and went in deep, searching out sensitive ticklish spots. “Woah!” Jaime yelped out, eyes widening. He licked and licked until she couldn’t concentrate on what she was doing, moaning and rocking her hips. “Fan-dabby-dozy!!!!!” She screamed out as she felt him sucking at her juices. Looking at J.D’s penis she saw that it was ridiculously hard and fully engorged. When she put her hand around it she found it was hot and felt him jerk and moan. “My, my, somebody needs tae cool down!”

After placing her other hand on his testicles and lightly squeezing them, Jaime used a frosty ability on him in a bid to cool him down. At first her hands became cold and wet and she felt him moan and jerk underneath her. Next her hands emitted cold steam and she could hear hissing as he cooled. Using the condensation that had formed, the Scots-girl began to masturbate J.D’s penis, occasionally gliding her fingers over his glans and his even more sensitive pee-slit and urethral opening, which was still tender from the intrusion of the milking apparatus. 

If John could have said anything about that he would have expressed her NOT to touch it at all. In fact she could hear and feel him whining and moaning loudly as she did so. Cold steam hissed as his hot glans cooled. Jaime continued to masturbate the Half-Time Lord while still lightly squeezing his testicles. She listened as his moans and whines changed pitch, then watched as a clump of half frozen sperm sluggishly left his penis and slowly dribbled down his glans.

But she didn’t let it go very far as she gathered it up and used it as lubricant. Finally she started rubbing hard on the glans, polishing it. This time John howled and attempted to struggle. Jaime knew that J.D definitely hated this. He claimed it was the oddest sensation he’d ever felt. It confused him because it was hellishly ticklish, yet it hurt, but it also felt good at the same time. And in this case, with the sperm half-frozen from her Cryokinesis, she could sense it was really doing a number on his emotions. Waves of arousal, pain, pleasure, happiness and confusion all washed off him. 

Jaime continued the knob polishing until J.D came a second time. Then stopped and let his penis go. Because she had cooled him off, his penis was less engorged than it previously had been and it was only half-hard, but more on the floppy side. “Tha’s all you’re gettin’…for now.” Jaime muttered, conjuring up a ball of water to clean her sticky hands. 

After shifting off the Half-Time Lord’s face, Jaime looked down at him, seeing him gasping, eyes wide with most of his face wet. Some of it was tears but the rest of it was what came from her vagina. She chuckled and ruffled his messy brown hair. “Ye look such a picture.” She told him, feeling waves of content washing off him. He was happy but it wouldn’t last long until the Aphrodae aphrodisiac would have him hard and wanting again.

“Come here, Big Boy!” Reaching down, Jaime kissed him passionately on the mouth, tasting her own discharge on his mouth. It didn’t take long for him to start kissing her back. And if he could he would have captured her in his arms, but he was still trapped by telekinesis. J.D’s arousal was skyrocketing once again, along with his adoration and passion for her. 

Pulling away, Jaime watched as John grunted and whined, struggling in a bid to reach her. She chuckled at this and began teasing him by pretending to kiss him and running her hand through his hair. “You’re so adorable when you’re like this!” She told the aphrodisiac’d Half-Time Lord. 

He seemed to huff at her words and his brown eyes were wide and puppy-like, yet she could tell his Mind was still hazy. The Aphrodae aphrodisiac wouldn’t leave his system until he had full on sex. And he was going to have a long wait for that! “Nah, tha’ look doesnae work on me.” She muttered but reached back down to kiss him again anyway.

One of her hands moved down his body and rubbed at one of his sensitive nipples. J.D moaned at first, until she started flicking and lightly scratching at it. Now he was giggling and snorting laughter as well as moaning. “Och, ye like tha’ d’ye?” Jaime questioned with a grin and started tickling his other nipple. J.D grunted and grimaced before snorting out laughter, his arousal continuing to skyrocket. 

And when she looked behind her she saw that his penis was once again exceptionally hard and dripping. “Hah! You REALLY liked that didnae you!” Jaime teased and felt him struggling to be released from telekinetic hold while whining. “Awww, d’ye need some relief again?” She asked in a teasing way, running her hand down his cheek. “Here, let me help you.” Then she scooted back down his body until she had sat on the underside of his penis, trapping it between J.D’s body and her vagina. 

The Scots-girl began teasing him by shuffling back and forth along his penis, followed by teasing his nipples again with her fingers. John was thrashing his head from side to side, feeling like he was going to cum as he grunted and giggled over the tickling of his nipples.

Sensing he was about to tip over the edge, Jaime stopped and let him cool off. To her surprise, John let out a disappointed sounding groan. His desperation washed off him in waves. Jaime chuckled and grinned mischievously at him when he started grunting and attempting to move his hips. “Ahh, I’ve got ye now!” She teased as she lightly scratched at his hard nipples. His reply was to giggle and whimper, though she thought she heard John express some words telepathically. “Hmm, interestin’.” Jaime muttered thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. 

She started shuffling back and forth along his penis again and now he was moaning as well as everything else. As for herself, she was getting as much pleasure as she could. Her clit was rubbing along his penis and making her feel good. But she could definitely hear John express words in her Mind, though they were very faint. Grinning, a good idea came to Mind. If he could still talk telepathically then she could use that to her advantage.

Sensing John was about to cum again, Jaime once more stopped teasing his penis and watched as he moaned and whimpered, his desperation growing. “Awww, wha’s up Big Boy?” She taunted the aphrodisiac’d Half-Time Lord, “ye feelin’ a wee bit desperate now?” She reached down and lightly scratched at his wet glans. A grunt was followed by a whine that sounded annoyed. “Have a wee bit of patience, my dear.” Jaime scoffed as she continued to tease and tickle him. “You’ll get tae cum soon enough.” 

She stopped the teasing when she felt his penis pulsing. The Half-Time Lord whimpered and moaned mournfully and shook his head. Jaime giggled when she felt that he was even more desperate than ever and shifted back up towards his head. She reached down and kissed him deeply again. He kissed back in desperate need, only to whimper when she pulled back from him. “I bet yer hankerin’ tae get inside me, aren’t ye Big Boy!” She said to John as she gently caressed the sides of his face and brushing her fingers through his sideburns and hair. “Ye want tae cum do much!”

His brown eyes were wide as he stared back at Jaime. “You do, don’t you? Want tae find relief?” J.D grunted and whimpered, the look of desperation evident in his eyes as the aphrodisiac continued to course through his body, keeping him on the edge of pleasure and arousal. Seconds later he grimaced and cried out when Jaime lightly nudged his cum-filled testicles with her knee. “I’m gonna let ye fuck me as much as ye want,” she teased the Half-Time Lord. “But only unless ye agree tae let me lock ye dick up…” She nudged his penis in an erotic way, making him moan and close his eyes for several seconds. “Stop all tha’ unnecessary wankin’ and mess.” Jaime placed her fingers on the sides of his head. “Wha’ d’ye say?” 

Appearing to understand, J.D shook his head. “Oh, would ye rather I keep teasing ye tae insanity?” She asked with a smirk. This time he replied with a whimper, yet Jaime heard him say ‘yes’, followed by lots of desperate sounding ‘pleases’. A grin appeared on her face, happy enough to have his permission. “Fan-dabby-dozy!” She exclaimed before reaching down and kissing him passionately once more.

Xxxxxxxxx

Seconds later, Jaime was scooting back down John’s body and sat between his legs, listening as he grunted and snorted in frustration while trying to struggle out of the telekinetic hold. Once again taking a hold of his penis she felt that it was hot to the touch and fully engorged and extremely hard. The foreskin was fully retracted and the glans was a deep purple and wet with pre-cum that continued to leak out. 

Jaime ignored his whimpering, whining and his snorted laughter as she lightly passed her thumb across the frenulum and the glans, spreading the pre-cum about. Though it dried rather quickly because he was so hot. It made her wonder why this seemed to look worse than ever, until the Time Lord part of her Mind told her that masturbation under the influence of the Aphrodae made the need for ejaculation for more greater. “Rassilon! That is such an odd symptom.” Jaime commented.

Continuing to lightly rub J.D’s glans, the Scots-girl now began to concentrate until her fingers were sparking with static electricity. It irritated the Half-Time Lord so much he howled and struggled. “Hush now!” Jaime admonished, but he kept on howling. With sparking fingers she created an electrokinetic cap all over his glans and all around and underneath the corona. Next thing she did was to start rubbing inbetween J.D’s sensitive pee-slit, making him outright laugh and moan while shaking his head and grimacing. 

Seconds after that he felt something tingly and sparky enter into his urethra and continued to go deeper and deeper. This time he started squealing and yelling and groaning because it just felt so weird. Not to mention it made him want to cum even more. However, if he thought that was stimulating, then he was about to get a taste of what an orgasm really felt like. Something seemed to attach to his prostate and John yelled loudly and his vision whited out as he dry orgasmed powerfully. Looking on in bemusement, Jaime felt a flood of arousal and pleasure wash off him. They were the strongest emotions emanating from him right now.

“Och, ye really loved tha’ didn’t ye!” She uttered with a shake of her head. In reply, J.D moaned and whimpered. With a chuckle she continued on, grabbing his testicles with one hand and his penis with the other hand. Then she began to create an electrokinetic protective shield around them, which ensured he wouldn’t be ‘choking his chicken’ in the near future without her help or permission. “There, all locked up!” Jaime expressed once she let him go. 

John groaned, sounding almost disappointed, though Jaime ignored it when something else caught her attention. She had noticed the drops and streaks of dried blood on the bedspread and she’d almost forgotten about the anal penetration he’d gone through. As much as she wanted to get creative by sticking some sort of makeshift butt plug up there, she didn’t think her bond-mate would appreciate it. His anus was already sore and irritated. So she decided to wait until his Mind was clear and aphrodisiac free.

A predatory grin appeared on her face, Jaime crawled her way back up the Half-Time Lord in a teasing manner, making him grunt, whimper and whine. He was struggling really hard too now and she could feel he was extremely agitated. “Aww, ye really want it tha’ much don’t ye!” She teased, kissing him and nibbling at areas that made him gasp and moan, his eyes going wide. “Well, now ye get yer chance, Big Boy!” She waved her hand and the aphrodisiac tormented Half-Time Lord could sense he wasn't being held down. 

Moving very quickly, a desperate J.D grabbed Jaime by the arms and rolled them over so that she was the one lying on the bed and J.D was on top of her. Jaime laughed as his arousal and desperation washed off him in floods. But that was soon cut off when John hungrily kissed her on the lips, barely giving each other time to breath. 

While they kissed, J.D began to rut against Jaime, his penis rubbing against her vagina and clit. With the electrokinetic chastity shield the tingly feeling it gave her felt really good, so she started to gyrate her hips to maximise the feeling.

The Half-Time Lord stopped kissing, giving him and Jaime time to breathe. 

“Woah!” She gasped out once she took in a deep breath. “Fan-dabby-dozy!” Her eyes were wide once she noticed the desperate and mad look on his face and eyes. 

With his hands still on her shoulders, holding her down, J.D hungrily shoved his way into her vagina, making her grunt and grimace, followed by him leaning down and sucking and nibbling on her neck. He soon moved down from her neck to her breasts and began to suck and nibble on one of her nipples. All the while, Jaime was gasping and grunting as John rammed into her as hard as he could. 

When the Half-Time Lord started chewing on her nipple, Jaime yelped out a bout of laughter, struggled a little until she moaned with pleasure. She could feel an orgasm coming on and it felt like a big one for both of them. And to make it feel even better, Jaime spread her legs a little wider and arched her lower back. The effect practically blew her Mind and she groaned loudly as her g-spot was constantly brushed against. 

Coupled with J.D stimulating her nipple with his mouth, she orgasmed and came rather quickly with a loud shout, followed several seconds later by J.D, who orgasmed and shot his load. He grunted and let out a suppressed snort of laughter before collapsing on top of Jaime. They were both covered in sweat from their actions. 

“Woah!” The Scots-girl sighed out and ran her hand through J.D’s sweat soaked hair while he continued to whine and whimper, still under the influence of the Aphrodae aphrodisiac.

Grimacing slightly, Jaime tried to shuffle about in order to remove J.D’s penis from her vagina, mainly because of the sensitivity she was feeling from electrokinetic chastity shield. It felt like a persistent itch she really needed to scratch. It wasn’t irritating but it did feel good. However, all the jostling about caused J.D to go hard again and he began to ram into her once more. “Hey! Slow down!” Jaime chuckled when the itch became a tickle. 

As she wrapped her arms and legs around her bond-mate she wondered if he could feel the same thing. Judging by the look on his face he was certainly feeling something. He was snorting suppressed giggling and grimacing. She could sense he wanted to stop but the aphrodisiac was still in control. 

Almost an hour later, and after several more non-stop ruttings, they were practically worn out and soaked with sweat. They were both even more sensitive than they’ve ever felt before. For Jaime, the itchy feeling had turned into a ticklish feeling, though it was nothing but irritating because her vagina ached in such a dull way.

For J.D, the ticklish feeling of cumming was becoming unbearable as his sensitity had skyrocketed in a very weird way. He was confused as to why everything constantly tingled. He had really wanted to stop but he hadn’t been able too. Finally, the Half-Time Lord orgasmed and came once more with an explosive grunt, then he collapsed on top of Jaime once he was spent, closing his eyes. 

An equally worn out Jaime groaned as she stroked J.D’s extra messy sweat slicked hair. She could feel that John was already beginning to lose his hardness, but the electrokinetic penis shield was still a ticklish irritation for her. She wanted to feel comfortable but with the persistent irritation, she really felt she was going to lose her Mind. “Och, budge off!” Jaime teased, attempting to push J.D off her. 

Opening his eyes, J.D looked up at Jaime with a grin on his face and a mischievous look in his brown eyes. The Scots-girl noticed this and could feel various waves of emotions from him, though she couldn’t sense what he was up to.

Shifting off her, John pulled out with a sloppy wet sound, in which Jaime sighed, thankful for the loss of irritation, yet the dull ache remained. This one she didn’t particularly mind as she was about to shuffle herself up the bed. Well, that was until John stopped her by grabbing her upper thighs. “Huh?!” Jaime muttered, looking up at her bond-mate. 

He was knelt on the bed now with a seriously hungry look on his face. She uttered a surprised yelp as J.D pulled her towards him, then let out a further yelp when the Half-Time Lord practically buried his nose into her vagina and began to lick her out, suck on her clit or even nibble in it. Jaime moaned loudly, unable to escape J.D’s grip as he teased and licked away at her most sensitive areas, the dull ache ever present. 

She was getting very close to an orgasm and just when she sailed close to the edge, John stopped his teasing. A gasp escaped her mouth as the orgasm was denied, her vagina aching that little bit more. Then she groaned, putting her arm over her face while ignoring the sound of chuckling from John. 

Clearly her Half-Time Lord bond-mate had almost gotten all the Aphrodae aphrodisiac out of his system, yet she could sense and feel he was still highly aroused. It was going to be quite some time before he’d allow her to have a full on orgasm. After all, it was only fair considering she’d done the same to him.

Once John knew that Jaime had cooled slightly he went back to licking her out and teasing her clit. Minutes later it got her gasping and moaning again, struggling in J.D’s grip as she neared the edge to orgasm. But before that could happen, John once again halted his ministrations on her. Jaime groaned again, becoming frustrated, then gasped, eyes widening, as J.D blew a puff of cold air on her engorged clit. It made her feel a lot more sensitive as he continued to blow air on her privates until she cooled down again. 

Then he went back to teasing and licking her. Several very long minutes later, or what felt like hours to Jaime, she was far beyond the edge and feeling desperate as she was teased and tormented. Her Mind was a haze of pleasure and arousal as she moaned and whined, but it was playing havoc with the headache she had ever since visiting The Twist. She tried her best to ignore the dull painful thumping emanating from the centre of her Mind while she had her arms over her face. If J.D had sensed something was up he made no mention of it as he continued the teasing.

However, he did sense Jaime was on the brink of an orgasm, so he stopped and watched in satisfaction as his bond-mate shuddered with a gasp and whimpered in utter frustration as yet another orgasm was denied. Her naturally pale skin shined with perspiration, and her nipples stood erect and hard. He could sense she was a mess. 

Momentarily forgetting herself seconds later, Jaime suddenly felt an unusual anger overwhelm her and reached down to finish herself off. 

But John grabbed her wrist and pinned it and her other wrist to prevent her from self masturbating. “Don’t even think about it!” He said to Jaime in a teasing way, yet for some reason she seemed to be resisting, using her super-strength against him. He almost lost his grip on her and now that he was properly focused on her he could sense her pain through their TARDIS-like connection. Not to mention a sense of anger, but the look in her eyes looked a tad blank.

And now he was back to worrying about her. “Are you okay?” John asked her rather worriedly. 

For a moment Jaime stared back at him with the blank look, then she blinked and she was back to her normal self, looking rather confused. “Aye, jus’ dandy! Why d’ye ask?” She replied. 

“You just seemed to be a bit out of it just now.” J.D answered her. “What’s hurting anyway?” He further questioned. 

A wry smile appeared on Jaime’s face and she attempted to shrug. “Och, it’s nowt tae worry ‘bout, it’s jus’ a headache…” 

Hearing this, John let go of her wrists and sat up, an extremely worried expression on his face. “What? You have a headache? When did that happen?” He asked, extremely worried. It had been a long time since she last had a headache. 

Much to his surprise instead of answering him, Jaime let out an annoyed sounding growl. “Jus’ fuck me already!” She ordered him, her voice echoing.

The Half-Time Lord felt his worries ebb away and he grinned as he placed his hands on her breasts, stimulating her sensitive nipples before leaning down and kissing the Scots-girl passionately on the lips. “All in good time!” He told Jaime once he’d finished kissing her. “Now maybe you can tell me why the Aphrodae had very little effect on you?” J.D questioned her. 

The question confused Jaime, but because she didn’t answer him, J.D reached down and lightly teased her super sensitive ticklish clit. She let out a yelp and tried to suppress a giggle. Less than twenty seconds later she unconsciously spread her legs as the feeling of an orgasm came to her. 

“Tell me.” John continued to question. 

“Maybe…” Jaime moaned out and blushed. “Maybe ‘cause my…metabolism…” She groaned out. “…is a wee bit quick. For any…type…of Aphrodisiac to…stay…” She grimaced. “…in my…system…” 

Halting his teasing, John was really quite impressed that Jaime could even speak while being teased. And now he watched as she let out a frustrated sob, her hands grabbing handfuls of bedspread. “Well, maybe we should find an even stronger aphrodisiac, see how long it lasts.” John promised before lightly teasing her clit once more. Jaime moaned at the pleasure she felt, extremely aroused. But the teasing was far too slow for any type of orgasm to happen in the near future.

“Please!” She moaned out, grimacing, over her begging. “Please!!” She just wasn’t one to beg but it felt like she’d been denied for a long time now. So she needed an orgasm, and quickly. 

John grinned as he continued his teasing. “Please, what?” He questioned the Scots-girl. “What do you want?” He leaned down so they were practically nose to nose. 

“Fuck me!” Jaime growled, though it sounded more like a snarl and her dark eyes looked even darker. “Fuck me hard, make me cum!” 

The Half-Time Lord chuckled at her vulgarity. “Oh, I will,” he replied, stopped his teasing and because he was already hard, roughly shoved his way back into his bond-mate. Jaime yelped out before moaning in pleasure. “And if you want it even more Mind-blowing there’s always telepathic sex.” J.D added and placed his fingers on her temples. “Well? What do you say?” 

A similar grin appeared on Jaime’s face and she nodded her head slightly. 

“Brilliant, now close your eyes.” J.D ordered and she did just that.

Then, as he fucked her, he too closed his eyes before telepathically going into her Mind and mentally tapping on a door. *Let me in.* John requested and the door flew open. With a hint of a smirk he walked in through the open door into Jaime’s Mind. 

As the Hybrid pair had sex in both body and Mind, their erotic pleasure, arousal and sensitivity sky rocketed to new heights. Minutes after minutes passed by until they both had the most explosive orgasms they ever had at the same time. Once they were sated they fell into deep happy sleep, snuggled up together on the bed.


End file.
